


All I Want for Christmas is You

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Amanda calls Sonny to help with setting the presents up under the tree. After one too many glasses of wine, things get a little heated.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Rollisi. I've been against the ship but recently became a guilty pleasure of mine and I'm slowly falling for the ship. Please enjoy this and Merry Christmas!!

Jesse and Billie were both fast asleep in their beds which gave Amanda time to herself. She had sent Sonny a text, asking him to come over to help unload and organize all the presents for the girls. After all, Sonny did help her pick out and wrap the presents over the last few weeks. Seeing the thumbs up emoji response from Sonny, Amanda got to work cleaning up from dinner and the Christmas movie they had watched after. Popcorn littered the couch and floor and Amanda watched Frannie closely so she didn’t eat any of the popcorn.  
“I’m glad I could come to help with getting everything for the girls. They’re gonna love their presents.” Sonny said as he greeted Amanda with a hug before heading to her room to grab the two large bags of presents.  
“God, I hope so. I kept telling Jesse to see if Santa bought her that doll she really wanted. Of course he is but it took everything out of me not to just buy it for her. She was so cute in the store.” Amanda spoke as she helped organize all the presents.  
“When I was a boy, there was this G.I. Joe I wanted. I begged and begged my ma for it. Of course, it was a big toy and it was sold out in stores… Santa brought it and I was the happiest kid ever.” Sonny remembered from his childhood. Amanda laughed softly before standing and looking over all the presents.  
“You wanna stay? Have some wine and watch some movies?” Amanda asked with a small smile. Sonny glanced at the time on his watch before looking back to Amanda with a smile.  
“Yeah, I can stay for a glass or two.” Sonny said, kicking off his shoes. He got up to grab the wine from Amanda’s fridge and two glasses from her cabinet. He poured the two glasses and made his way into the living room to sit on the couch besides Amanda.  
The two sat and watched a cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie. Sonny was saying how predictable it was that the couple would eventually admit their feelings to each other. Amanda was laughing with him, emptying the wine bottle into Sonny’s glass. Amanda laughed again as she looked over the empty bottle.  
“Damn, did we really drink this entire bottle?” Amanda laughed which caused Sonny to start laughing. Sonny laid back against the couch as Amanda leaned against him as the two continued laughing. Amanda then looked up at Sonny as they calmed down. They just stared at each other for what felt like forever.  
“S-stay the night?” Amanda asked. She didn’t know why she was asking. Maybe because she wanted the company or maybe because she didn’t want him driving after he was drinking. Sonny watched her and blinked a few times before nodding.   
“Yeah.. I’ll set the couch up for me to sleep on tonight.” Sonny chuckled as he got up and headed to the closet in Amanda’s room to grab an extra blanket and pillow.  
“If you want, you can sleep in my bed… with me.” Amanda followed Sonny with her half filled wine glass. Sonny turned to look at Amanda and watched her.  
“A-are you sure, Manda? I don’t mind the couch.” Sonny said as he started pulling the items out of the closet until Amanda made her way to him and stopped him from pulling the items out.  
“Frannie sleeps on the couch. I don’t think she’d be happy sharing.” Amanda explained. Sonny quickly nodded and pushed everything back into the closet. Sonny smiled over at Amanda as she made her way over to him.  
“I’m gonna take a shower… you can join if you’d like.” Amanda whispered to Sonny as she got up on her tip toes and kissed him. Sonny’s eyes widened, confused for a moment before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Amanda’s more to deepen the kiss.  
Amanda pulled away from him and smirked before pulling her shirt off her body. Tossing it to the side of the room, Amanda began walking towards the master bathroom and stripped on the way there. Sonny was quick to follow, ripping his shirt off and struggling to get his pants and boxers off. Sonny watched Amanda as she got into the shower and allowed the water to run over her body. She wet her hair before her hands moved over her body. Sonny groaned out as he quickly jumped in with her and closed the curtain.   
Amanda opened her eyes and looked up at Sonny with a small smile. Her hands roamed over his chest before she leaned up to kiss him again. Sonny’s hand moved slowly over Amanda’s body before they landed on her hips. Amanda had Sonny pressed against the back of the shower, one hand moving slowly down his body until she was gripping his member. Sonny gasped as the feeling and went to pull away until Amanda began to lazily stroke him. A long and loud groan escaped Sonny’s lips as he threw his head back.   
Sonny’s hands moved around Amanda’s body. Grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples before a hand moved down her body and slowly between her legs. Sonny hesitated, waiting for her approval. Amanda smirked and kissed Sonny’s chest as she nodded and pushed her hips against his hand to run his fingers over her slit. Sonny looked down and slid his fingers through her slit more before slowly pushing a finger into her. A small gasp left Amanda’s lips as Sonny bent down and began to kiss and gently suck on her neck. His finger began moving slowly inside her before he added a second.  
Amanda always wanted to know what Sonny’s fingers felt like inside her. She couldn’t wait to feel how his cock felt inside her. Sonny began thrusting his fingers quicker inside her, curling them slightly to hit her spot. Amanda’s eyes closed as she moaned out softly at the feeling of Sonny’s assault on her sweet spot with his fingers. Her legs slowly began to shake as she felt the coil begin to tighten inside her. She felt it tighten and tighten and right when it was ready to release, Sonny pulled his fingers out of Amanda,  
“I’m not ready for you to cum, yet. Now go bend over the sink.” Sonny said as he slapped Amanda's ass, moving to turn the water in the shower off. Amanda grabbed a towel to quickly dry her body before throwing it at Sonny. He smiled as he dried himself off some before moving up behind Amanda. He bent her over the sink, looking at her in the mirror.  
He watched her face as he ran the tip of his hardened cock through her slit before slowly pushing into her. A low groan left Sonny’s lips as he pushed his full length into her. Amanda moaned out as she gripped the sides of the sink as she slowly began pulling away from him before pushing back against him. Sonny’s gaze moved from the mirror down to where they were connected to see his length disappearing into Amanda.  
“That’s right. Fuck yourself on my cock.” Sonny moaned out as he grabbed her hips and slowly began thrusting into her. He looked back up into the mirror, frowning some as Amanda’s head was tilted down. Sonny reached up to gather her wet, blonde hair in his hand to pull her head up to watch her reflection in the mirror. Sonny’s other hand left her waist to slap her ass.  
“Look at me. Watch me as I fuck you.” Sonny moaned out as he gripped her waist tightly and thrusted into her at the rough pace. It was hard, rough and Amanda could feel that familiar coil begin to grow inside her again. She let out a loud moan as she looked into the mirror. The way Sonny was biting his lip as he fucked her, the way his hips snapped into her, it was almost too much for her.  
“Sonny, fuck. I’m gonna cum.. Please. Please, pleaseeeee.” Amanda moaned out the last please as she continued to watch Sonny pound into her. Right before she could cum, Sonny pulled out of her and released her hair. Amanda turned, looking at Sonny with a frown.  
“Get your ass in the bedroom, now.” Sonny said as he slapped her ass again and followed her into the bedroom. Amanda huffed some as she sat on the bed and Sonny moved to stand in front of her.  
Amanda sat there and looked over his hardened length. She reached her hand up and slowly wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to stroke it. Sonny let out a small moan, watching as Amanda placed a few small kisses over the tip of his cock before wrapping her lips around it. A hiss escaped Sonny’s lips as Amanda began bobbing her head, taking more and more of his length into her mouth. Sonny moaned loudly as she took more of him into her mouth until she couldn’t take anymore. She began coughing around him, drool running down her chin. When Amanda pulled away to catch her breath and wipe the drool from her chin, Sonny pushed Amanda on her back and crawled on top of her.   
Sonny pushed into her with ease and began thrusting into her at a quick pace. Amanda was gripping the sheets tightly in her hands while Sonny attacked her neck once again with kisses, before he began sucking her neck and leaving hickeys all over it. Amanda moaned out as she felt Sonny’s fingers move down to gently rub her clit as he thrusted hard into her. She wanted this release, needed this. She didn’t want Sonny to pull out again and deny her so she pushed him so he was laying on his back. Amanda straddled him with a smirk and slid down on his cock and quickly began to bounce on him.  
“Fuck, baby. Just like that. I’m so close.” Sonny groaned out as he felt a tingle go through his body. Amanda looked down at him as he placed his hands on her waist and guided her. Amanda’s hands explored her body, rubbing over her breasts before one moved down to rub her own clit. Sonny’s grip on her hips tightened causing Amanda to rub her clit faster. She bounced more, faster and slightly rougher until that coil once again began to grow in her. She was finally going to reach her release and she couldn’t wait. Looking down at Sonny, his eyes were tightly closed while his mouth was open.   
Sonny couldn’t hold back anymore as his orgasm washed over him and he came, hard. He moaned out loudly as Amanda continued to bounce and run her clit faster before the coil inside her released. She continued bouncing, riding out both of their orgasms until she slowed to a stop. Amanda sat there, breathing heavily while looking down at Sonny. He was breathing heavily, too, but smiled up at Amanda.  
“Fuck.. that was amazing.” He chuckled out as Amanda slowly pulled off him and laid down beside him. Amanda nodded as she laid there, just staring up at her ceiling. Once Sonny had caught his breath, he got up and walked to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and wet it. He moved to Amanda, crawling between her legs and moaned out. He saw his cum slowly starting to drip out of her and onto the bed. Sonny moved his hand up towards her slit and slowly began to collect the white substance and move it up to her clit and circled it. A small moan escaped Amanda’s lips as her hands reached down to tangle into Sonny’s hair as he slowly pushed two fingers into her and thrust them quickly.  
“Fuck. I’m gonna cum again.” Amanda moaned out as her back arched off the bed. Sonny smirked as he got closer to her core and gently began licking her clit. He wrapped his lips tightly around the small bud while thrusting his fingers quickly into her. Amanda’s grip on Sonny’s hair was tight as he felt her wall clench around her fingers, sending her into yet another orgasm. Sonny smirked against her as she pulled away from her clit and pulled his fingers out of her. She slowly released her grip in Sonny’s hair as he grabbed the washcloth and wiped her clean.   
“We should go to bed. The girls will be up early.” Sonny chuckled as he tossed the washcloth towards the hamper in the corner of the room. Amanda nodded as she got under the covers and waited for Sonny to get in. Once he was comfortable in the bed, Amanda rolled over to her side and laid her head on his chest, placing a few small kisses to it.  
“Good night, Sonny.” Amanda whispered out while she closed her eyes. Sonny placed a small kiss to her forehead with a smile.  
“Night, Manda.” Sonny yawned out as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body and held her close against him.


End file.
